Arrgh
Let it be known that the Freebooting Pirate Anarchy of Arrgh! sails the seven seas. Our thirst for glory and plunder be as fierce as our thirst for rum, that be fierce indeed. Laws Let thee know the laws of Arrgh! # The Freebooting Pirate Anarchy of Arrgh! lives for fun, freedom and plunder. Anyone with the stones to join our merry band and terrorize the seven seas may do so if a Commodore or Admiral will vouch for them. Any captain of Arrgh may be promoted to any position though higher ranks include more responsibilities # The first rank of Arrgh! is the Admiralty led by the Grand Admiral, who speaks for Arrgh! as a whole and is the figurehead of the alliance. The Grand Admiral is otherwise the same as a regular Admiral. The Admiralty collectively makes all alliance-wide decisions by majority vote except for declarations of war and signing letters of marque. To promote a Captain or Commodore to Admiral or to demote an Admiral to Commodore requires a majority vote of the Admiralty. # The second rank is the Captains Council encompassing all the member captains of Arrgh. Commodores lead the Captains and provide on-the-scene leadership. Any admiral may promote a Captain to Commodore or demote a Commodore to Captain. Commodores are also given the right to vote for declarations of war or letters of marque. # The Captains of Arrgh! are free to undertake any expedition in search of plunder they desire, but should seek sanction from the Captains Council in a coordinated raid to avoid complications. Raids gone bad are the responsibility of the irresponsible Captain to resolve. # Should the Grand Admiral prove unworthy, the Admiralty or the Captaincy may mutiny at any time and select a new Grand Admiral. This is encouraged and should occur at the drop of a hat or just for the hell of it. # Anyone can leave Arrgh at any time for any reason, and may return at any time for any reason with a vouch from a Commodore. # Scurvy dogs who betray the trust of their fellow Captains will walk the plank, at the discretion of the Admiralty. Admiralty 1st Generation - Ogaden's Era *Grand Admiral Ogaden *Admirals Zapp Brannigan, cctmsp13, Hereno, Shadow, & Warpool 2nd Generation - Warpool's Era *Grand Admiral Warpool *Admirals cctmsp13, Shadow, Ogaden, Mayor, & Jacob Hanson 3rd Generation - Ogaden Redux *Grand Admiral Ogaden *Admirals - cctmsp13, Shadow, Warpool, Mayor, Jacob Hanson, & Zapp Brannigan (FilthyFifth) 4th Generation - Jacob Hanson's Era *Grand Admiral Jacob Hanson *Admirals Shadow, Ogaden, Niemand, Dan77, Fasolt, & Keza Purple 5th Generation - Ogaden's Trilogy *Grand Admiral Ogaden *Admirals Shadow, Jacob Hanson, Keza Purple, Immeral Ilimaris, Warpool & Tywin Lannister 6th Generation - Immeral Ilimaris's Era *Grand Admiral Immeral Ilimaris (DragonK) *Admirals Shadow, Ogaden, Thomas & Jacob Hanson Notable Conflicts :Note: Table is sortable by clicking on column header for Name, Versus, or Duration (by start date) Notable Events * Citadel War - indirectly caused by moving to white team with Guerrilla Republik to challenge Citadel Council's claim over the team (1, 2) * 168 Day War - occurred concurrently and involved all of the same combatants of the Rum War. Foreign Relations Contracts Protection A Protection Contract is a contract in which an alliance pays a pre-agreed upon amount of money to Arrgh for protection from raiders. Each agreed upon payment is for one week of protection though alliances may pre-pay for future weeks. Since its founding Arrgh! has held signed 34 protection contracts. Current Former Treasure Procurement A Treasure Procurement Contract is a type of contact in which an alliance buys a treasure from Arrgh that either Arrgh has already obtained or which belongs to another alliances and which Arrgh would then acquire for them. Three such contracts were concluded prior to the Treasure Anti-Trust Act with an additional two pending at the time of its announcement. Completed Pending or Canceled Due to Treasure Anti-Trust Act Preferential A Preferential Contract was a type of contract in which an alliance maintained an association with Arrgh! after their protection contract became unnecessary due to their growth. The contract required no ongoing payment and were usually loosely defined or even undefined. They represented the alliance having a friendly relationship with Arrgh! in which the alliance could quickly & easily receive Arrgh! services should they find the need. This type of contract is not signed by Arrgh! anymore and was later superseded by the associate recognition. Associates An Associate was a recognition given to certain alliances who had a close working relationship with Arrgh!. It superseded the preferential contract. This type of recognition is not given anymore. Arrgh! had publicly recognized 3 alliances as associates before discontinuing the recognition. Announcements 2014 * December 23: Arrgh Raise the Jolly Roger (Declaration of Existence) 2015 * January 02: Raise the Jolly Roger (Recruitment Notice) * January 07: Arrgh! Ending Apartheid (war with the nation of S Africa and the "Allegiance Corporation") * January 30: Declaration of Arrgh (Declaration of War on the United Sort Alliance) * February 11: Arrgh Around the Union of Peaceful States (Protection Contract with the Union of Peaceful States) * February 21: Celebrate Black History Month with Arrgh (Move to White Color Sphere) * February 23: Arrgh! A Moment of Silence Please (Remembrance of the Ugos Children) * March 03: Recognizin' Arrgh (Recognition of War with Terminus Est) * March 13: Avast, Admiral (Update on the Admiralty) * March 22: Arrgh Happens (Declaration of War on the Green Protection Agency) * March 23: An Announcement from GR, N7SO, Arrgh and TEK (Individual Surrenders Terms for the GPA) * March 23: That Sweet Sound of Gold on a Bosom (Mercenary Preferential Contract with Cobalt] * March 30: Farrgh (Protection Contract with Fark) * April 05: Arrgh Defends Bikers (Protection Contract with the Black Rebel Motorcycle Club) * April 15: Final Communique From the Socialist International (Protection of former SI members) * April 18: A Dispatch From Arrgh (Protection Contract with World Task Force & Warpool Becomes Admiral) * April 23: Arrgh Protects Intensity (Protection Contract with Intensity] * April 24: Creeping Socialism All the Way to the Top (Hereno becomes an Admiral) * April 27: Arrgh! the C Word (Protection Contract with CUNS) * May 02: Arrgh Teachers Inner City Youth (Declaration of War on the Crime Syndicate) * May 06: Arrgh Resists Police Brutality (Recognition of War with the Justice Department) * May 20: Arrgh Mutiny (Warpool becomes Grand Admiral) * May 21: Notice from Arrgh (Admiralty and Protection Update) * June 25: Unmutiny (Ogaden becomes Grand Admiral again) * July 18: Arrgh Launches Investigation of Counterfeit Dosh (Declaration of War on Terradoxia) * July 19: Arrgh Completes Investigation (Declaration of Peace with Terradoxia) * July 20: New Arrgh Contract (Protection Contract with the Vargen Institution) * July 21: Praeteritum (Protection Contract with Praeteritum] * August 11: Deadbeat Dads (Protection Contracts with VI and Praeteritum expired) * September 15: Arrgh! All the Wei to Space! (Two New Protection Contracts) * October 12: Mutiny At Last Another Loose Cannon Added (Update on the Admiralty) * October 18: Arrgh Declares War (Declaration of War on the United Purple Nations] * November 29: Arrgh Mutiny (Jacob Hanson becomes Grand Admiral] * December 19: Arrghiversary (One Year of Arrgh) 2016 * January 17: Recognition of Hostilities and Enmity (Recognition of War with Mensa HQ, SK, and Guardian) * February 1: Arrgh Announcement (Announcing the Bloody Banner of Arrgh) * February 12: An ARRGHnouncement (Announcing two new admirals) * April 2: Arrgh Recognition of Hostilities (Arrgh recognizes hostilities with Sheepy) * April 12: Arrgh Instrument of Surrender (Arrgh surrenders to end the Purple Spy War) * June 13: Edictum Arrgh (Arrgh! announces Edictum Arrgh) * June 16: Arrgh Sails again (Arrgh declaration of war on the United Purple Nations) * June 19: Recognition of Arrgh (Arrgh recognizes war with The Light Federation] * June 21: TLF, Arrgh and Mensa agree on peace (White Peace with TLF) * July 5: Arrgh raids GPA (Declaration of the Independence Raid on the Green Protection Agency) * July 15: An Arrgh Intervention (Arrgh launches an intervention against Storm Division alongside Roz Wei) * August 30: An Arrgh Raiding Production (Arrgh declaration of war on Parallax International) * September 13: Man the Harpoons! (Arrgh declaration of war on Pantheon) * September 27: Arrgh Investigations Announcement (Arrgh announces investigation into GPA food hoarding) * October 28: Mutiny in Arrgh! (Immeral Ilimaris aka DragonK becomes Grand Admiral) Category:Arrgh! Category:Paperless Alliances